Memoirs of a Shadow
by page-rawker.v2
Summary: A memoir of Altair Ibn'La-Ahad-a journal that unlocks and explores the inner workings of a trained assassin's brain when doing what an assassin does best... First attempt at Fan-fic- Please comment!
1. Prologue

**Memoir of a Shadow**

**_PROLOGUE _**

**Stealth- **noun, _pronounced (st__lth):__**1.**__ the act or characteristic of moving with extreme care and quietness, esp so as to avoid detection __the stealth of a cat_

_**2.**__ cunning or underhand procedure or dealing_

_**3.**__**the act of stealing**_

I am a thief. The difference between me and the petty thieves and burglars of these streets is simple and yet at the same time utterly complex. They steal valuables- jewels, gold, silver, etc… they steal out of greed, out of a selfish desire for wealth and fortune. But me?

I steal human lives.

The lives I take are priceless- more valuable than any stone, any precious metal, and any 'treasure' you could possibly think of. I better this planet with every life I steal. I liberate souls from men that don't deserve them. The souls of tyrants, warlords, mass murderers, corrupt politicians and lawmen. My thievery is an art. I steal with the grace, speed and silence that few others possess. Few have noticed me, and those that have were dead before they were able to realize it. I am a shadow among men.

My name is Altair Ibn'La-Ahad, Altair, Son of None, and I am a thief.

I am an Assassin.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: the Blades of Salvation

_12 October, 1191_

Blades are an interesting thing. To the simplest of minds, the blade is simply a piece of sharpened metal designed to kill. And while this is true, in a sense, a blade in the right hands can be so much more than that. It can be fear, it can be salvation, it can be darkness, and in my hands, it can be light. I use my blade not as a tool of destruction and death, but as a means of salvation from the filth and corrupt which seem to roam every inch of every city, those that kill and deceive to plunge the world into eternal darkness.

_Jerusalem- Assassin's Bureau_

Today, there will be one less piece of filth in the streets.

His name is Abdul-Mu'izz Seif- a wealthy black market weapons trader that sells his wares to Templar forces. Today, he has set up a business meeting in the rich district with another weapons trader from Acre in hopes of expanding his 'business' farther into Templar territory. While it would be easy to eliminate both, apparently the other trader will be used to lead us to other high profile targets in the future.

At any rate, the target will be too preoccupied with handling affairs with his associate to be aware of his surroundings. I'll strike then.

_Market Square- Rich District of Jerusalem_

This target will be easier to eliminate than I had planned. He has decided to carry out his meeting away from the prying eyes of the public and has decided to speak with his associate in a less crowded backstreet not far from the market. He has ordered guards to patrol the rooftops, but they appear poorly trained. I doubt they've ever used their swords to strike anything more than a practice dummy. There will be little trouble in dispatching them. All the same, it appears as if they expect death from above… I'd hate to disappoint them.

_Assassin's Bureau_

It was a setup- the guards were bait, and I sprung the trap. There were archers scanning the roofs from the minarets and a squad of templar swordsmen on the street below. I would never have escaped if a group of scholars hadn't allowed me to hide among them.

This is deeply troubling- it's obvious that someone knew I couldn't resist the temptation to attack from the rooftops and played on it, but who? There can only be one possibility- but that in itself would mean that my brothers and I are in the midst of a terrible danger.

It means that there is a traitor among us.

I must inform Al Mualim immediately. The brotherhood is in terrible danger if we do not find this traitor as soon as possible and bring him to justice. If this conspirator is not found soon, then the Brotherhood is as good as dead.


End file.
